I Reject
Feeling So Bitter, but Never Hatred Afternoon had fallen upon the remnants of the city. Blackened buildings could be seen, seemingly forever smoking due to the eternal fires that burned through their foundations. Not a living thing crept among the grounds, either due to the incident that had befallen the citizens, or because of what now resided among it. Nothing but the Adjuchas roamed, seeking out any prey that dared to come across the land - even their own kind. Nothing was safe from their hunger. However, there was one thing that dared to creep among them, walking in the shadows in a seemingly ghost-like matter. It was a figure of feminine status, long and orange hair tied up in a ponytails, a black jacket laced with fur at the color, and blue jeans with boots. This was one of the shadows from the winter war. Orihime Inoue. Her eyes looked everywhere in worry as she went from building to building, looking for something that wasn't supposed to be there. Her reason for being in such a desolate place was simple: her curiosity had gotten the better of her. While taking her usual weekly hike, she could spot the blackened buildings and structures from where she had been, her alarm having shot up immediately. Since the damage seemed so new... could there be any survivors? She hoped so... And thus, she continued to search. Menoly and her partner Loly, also survivours of the very same war had called this place home. And no humans or Shinigami resided here. Both sitting indian style on a roof, they had taken the day off to meditate and spend time with each other. They hadn't been alone for a long time. It was rather... peaceful. And boring... ''Loly sighed mentally. That was when Orihime stopped. ''"I don't sense anything within this area...." She thought, her heart sinking a little. "Am I too late...?" However, determination was so far overriding that grievance. In an effort to call them out, she cupped her hands to her lips. "Hello?!" She shouted. It seemed so hopeless - the very buildings themselves seemed to swallow up her voice and prevent any feedback. "Is anyone here, hello?!!" She looked around, stopping for a moment. Then, she closed her eyes and lowered her head for a moment, her senses activating... Wait! She found something! They were faint, but she could sense them a few miles away! It was uncertain of where their location was, but she was eager to find out. Smiling, she took off into a run to see what the sources were. Loly soon stood up, doing her usual stretches, Menoly opening one eye to watch. "Wow, I think you've gained some flab." Loly frowned, "Shut up you, I'm just as hot as I was before." she said as she flaunted a sexy pose for her doubting friend. "See?" Menoly laughed, "Oh yeah... I can see it now." Her partner frowning even more, irritation shown. "If anything, I've gotten some of a tan." Menoly rolled her eyes, "That get you any dates yet?" Loly stated negatively, "No." The thought of Ggio, Nnoitra, and Senkaku... the only men in their group was somewhat dull. All of them seemed, meh to her likings. The memories of the war coming back, and battles lost. Including that blasted wretch; Orihime. The signature of Orihime would go unsensed for the time being. It was sooner than she imagined, that Orihime had landed right where she had sensed the signatures. Her senses had brought her right to what looked like a rather short building which had a wide foundation. She pressed her hand to the door, focusing her senses once more... so far, she could sense only two... and there were more just a few blocks away. It should've seemed odd to her - they seemed so still... but it didn't seem like they were injured at all. Immediately, she pushed open the door and stepped inside, looking for the stairs. "This building is so old... why are there people here, of all places...?" She thought to herself wonderingly. Loly raised her head up. "You sense that?" a blip was felt when she had focused... someone was here. And it wasn't a member of their group. Menoly shook her head, "What was it?" Loly raised her hand up, looking over the edge of the building carefully, she had felt it... but where? Answering, "No idea... but someone is nearby." Great! Some stairs! Immediately, Orihime hurried up the steps, quite eager to satisfy her curiosity. Sure, she was probably going to be a peeping Tom for this... or was it a peeping Mary? However, she was sure that because no one in their right mind would live in such circumstances. She hoped they wouldn't mind her presence... Loly glanced around, they were coming up the stairs. Definately female... young. Familiar. ''Her thoughts paused momentarily, it felt so... peaceful, calm. But, who was it? Slowly, Loly walked to the entrance of the roof, glancing downward, she'd wait for them. Menoly soon stood beside her, silent as the moon. She reached the top of the stairs.... and came across what would be a latch that led up to the roof. With one hand, she promptly shoved it open, her head peeking out almost in a comical manner. "...hello?" She muttered, blinking a few times. In fact, her expression ''did look kind of comical... it was a shame she wasn't focused on the two that were standing there... yet. The brat?! ''Both Menoly and Loly noticed. Loly muttered the first words. "You..." Loly remember distinctly when she had fought and even defended the girl. It had been brief, but it had occured. Menoly had prevented her from harming her... Orihime... Inoue.... "Remember us?" Menoly asked. "Huh?" That was when Orihime directed her eyeballs towards them.... ...and her blood froze to eyes. The immediate changes in mood were evident. The light had dissipated from her eyes, and her expression faded from curiosity to terror in a heartbeat. Speaking of which, her heart was racing to a rapid level very...very...quickly. Immediately, she climbed out of the whole and stood on her own two feet. Flashbacks raced through her mind... where Loly had ruthlessly stomped on her... where Menoly (possibly) had fired a ''Bala and considered finishing her off with a Cero.... where Loly attempted to tear her to pieces... or even worse. Her shaky voice could only whisper a few words. "Y....you're alive....?! But...but how?!" Menoly grinned, "I was healed... and Loly here was saved by one of your allies surprisingly." "Neat, huh?" a grin formed. And Loly was immediately enticed to finish what she had started... but she had only done so because Aizen was involved... but he wasn't here anymore. It was just them. What was Orihime's purpose here? "So tell me... where's your friends?" Loly cracked one of her knuckles in a rhythm. She should've never brought herself here. Immediately, she took a step back, clearly intimidated by the aggressor girl's show of what she was going to do to her. She wanted so badly to jump off in an attempt to escape... but she would, of course, die. She wanted to race back down the stairs... but she knew that all it would take from either of them was a Sonido to catch up with her. She had wandered right into a trap... and she was now at the mercy of her former tormentors. What was she to do? "Calm down." She took in a deep breath to steady herself. There seemed to be no choice now but to confront them head-on... by herself. There was no one to help her in this situation. She couldn't let them push her back again like she had done before. She had attempted to stand up for herself at Las Noches, but her fear had continued to override that courage. This time, however, she had time to reflect on what role she had played. This time, she had no choice but to defend herself. Her eyes half-lidded in a mixture of sadness and defiance. "That is none of your business..." She allowed herself to speak, her body relaxing a little as she spoke the words. "Oh, I'm sure it isn't. But your here..." Loly took a step forward, "Alone... with us." "You know, I never did understand why I protected you..." Menoly snickered, "But now I can finish the job myself." Loly smirked, using her Sonido ''she transported herself directly infront of Orihime, perparing to slam her in the gut with her fist. If she was what she had been back then, the fist would've surely collided with her. However, this time, she was ready to fight. Raising a coordinating hand, she reached out and caught Loly's fist with her own hand, the power making her feet skid into the roof grounds a little. This was an opponent she could safely use her own hand-to-hand combat abilities on. The little knife was only a little extension of the arm... she wouldn't have to worry about it so much as she would in the case of enemies like Ulquiorra. But, she wasn't focused on fighting it out just yet. Instead, she allowed her eyes to drift into Loly's stare once more. "Please... don't make me do this." Her gaze was pleading, as well as her voice. "The Winter War is over... Aizen is defeated... and I don't want to have to treat either of you as my enemy again. I don't want to fight you... but I won't let myself get beaten again. Just... let me leave." Loly frowned, "What does this mean to you? Huh? I was second to none, and you were going to be sent to Aizen, what say did I have? Nothing!" Her anger boiling, she had caused it... this orange haired brat had caused it... but it didn't matter. She was right, the war was over. And they didn't care for Aizen anymore... Menoly pointed out, this girl had revived her, but she knew that Loly needed to settle this herself, she owed her. And that meant not fighting her... "Maybe you should listen." Loly grit her teeth, her ''partner ''was backing her up...? "Be quiet." Menoly grimaced herself, Loly was holding an empty grudge, just for vengeance. They were above this now... sure, she didn't like her, but she respected her. "....I don't understand." Lowering both of their hands, Orihime allowed herself to drop to a standing stance. "You always said to me, "Stop acting like you're better than me. Don't get cocky..." You always seemed to act like I was always standing on a dimension higher than you. Surely, you realized that somewhere along the line, I wasn't any of that... you had to realize where I stood at that time..." She placed a hand to her chest, near where her heart would be. "I was taken away from my home, and because it looked as if I walked willingly with you, the ones would've saved me thought I betrayed them. All that room was existing to serve as a prison. I was left in that room, constantly wondering if my friends would live or die... or if any of them even lived at all... and I was surrounded by no one but the ones who wanted to kill me." She closed her eyes for a brief moment. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was trying to take your place. But I had no say over the position that I had. Couldn't you realize that... when you were beating me down?" Loly's point of rage was reaching it's high-point. "You don't get it! Because of your actions, Aizen, the man who I served with more loyalty then any of those others, had his guards stand in the way, and decide to pummel us out of the way." "I don't give a crap what your friends thought, but ever since that day, I've had nothing but regrets." Loly issued a ''Bala ''spinning towards Orihime, dangerous seething quantities in it. Menoly frowned, it was odd. Loly wouldn't let go of the past. But here she was... actually talking with her, it was about as civil as this conversation would get. '"Santen Kesshun!"' At the shout of the command, the three fairies came to Orihime's aid. They formed the triangle shape, effectively blocking off the ''Bala before. Through the field, Orihime could only stare on as she lifted her hand from her heart. "I know I don't." She admitted, smiling a little. "I'm so foolish, aren't I...?" That was when the fairies resumed their inactive state, the barrier dissipating. "I suppose the only thing I can do right now is face your anger..." With that, she resumed her determined look, settling into a barehanded stance. It was only due to her practice on karate that she could hope to fight Loly. She was hesitant to using the full extent of her powers quite yet, until she felt ready to fight without hesitation. She had let her emotions rule her so many times... this was where she could make up for lost times. She only regretted her friends not being able to see her do so... they would've been proud. Eternal Rage Loly frowned, placing her hand forward, she began charging a bright red Cero. ''The colors shining off the enclosure, she blasted it directly towards her foe. "you couldn't fight me back then, what makes you think you can now?!" '"Koten Zanshun."' As Orihime thrust her hand outwards towards her opponent, she summoned Tsubaki to her aid. The small fairy formed a shield around him - the offensive power he had. Because of the attack, Orihime coupled up Baigon in order to support him. A weakness in Tsubaki is that he focused directly on attacking. But with one of her shield fairies to back him up, he would be a more effective weapon against Loly. She was determined not to lose to Loly, and determined to show herself. Their combined strength was enough to cut through the ''Cero, soaring straight towards Loly's figure. Loly watched as the small sprite rushed towards her. "Clever creations, but sometimes... finesse is just the excuse for a lack or true power!" watching as the object came closer and closer, Loly garnered energy on her hands, "You know what's sad about humans? You all are so squishy... and die so deliciously!" Loly was now at her limit. Discharging the pressure, she slammed her fists into the two walls, the entire structure began crumbling, pieces of debris hurtling from it's source, and falling downward. Menoly and Loly would be fine with Hierro... but she was sure if she began to intense the fight, the coward would crawl back into her ball. Once Tsubaki was close enough, Baigon broke off. Thanks to Loly's actions, the damage done would be limited, as Orihime was shocked by the sudden display of strength. The rocks crumbled and collapsed underneath her feet, causing her to descend involuntarily towards the ground floor. However, the fairy continued on... and because Loly had refused to dodge... SLICE! Tsubaki immediately embedded itself within Loly's shoulder... and activated the expansive cutting shield. Meanwhile, Orihime extended a hand outward as she descended, summoning another Santen Kesshun. This time, the triangle was larger, allowing a cushion between her and the floor as she landed. Unfortunately, the girl landed on her butt, rubbing her head a little. She was only thankful that she hadn't been killed immediately... Immediately Loly holwed in pain and hatred. Her arm sliding off, she immediately regretted the tactic. And the girl had survived. Soon... after the place had crumbled, Menoly stood still in the air. Unaiding... she would watch with care. But Loly could handle herself. Slowly, she would regenerate, but as she fell to her knees, she grimaced. Her lone arm holding the wound tight as blood seeped out. Tears streaming down her face. Curse this girl! Maybe this is why Aizen wanted her over... me. ''There was no plan. She was handicapped now... Orihime could've finished her off right then and there. Slowly, she walked towards the wounded woman, a worried expression on her features instead of a malicious/confident one. Even if she had delivered the critical blow... she couldn't help but feel sympathy. When she saw the tears fall, she couldn't help but think of herself... and that moment where Ichigo had nearly been killed for the second time by the hands of Ulquiorra... subconsciously, she held her own arm in guilt. In anyone else's eyes, it would be foolish to aid the woman who was trying to kill her... but Loly wanted so badly a chance to prove herself as well. If that was the case... ...then Orihime would give her that chance. '"Sōten Kisshun."' With those words, Orihime summoned the healing fairies to Loly's own aid. The orange barrier formed around her. Slowly, and with the help of her regeneration, the Arrancar's wound began to heal, arm restoring to its former self. Loly watched as this woman healed her... ''Why? What... is she doing this for? What did I deserve? I thought I could take her... I let my grudge remain. And I swore to kill her. Yet. 'Here she is now... bringing back my arm... "I don't understand." she stated simply, "Why are you doing this?" Loly's voice was hollow and empty... she didn't understand. When offered a chance to prove herself... to take revenge, she passed on it so easily... it didn't make any sense. Still more tears forming... she didn't know why. This time her tone yelling. "I don't understand!" Menoly looked down to her partner... clearly she was conflicted. This woman had saved her just now, pitied her, and aided. Along with saving even herself. What made this Human act this way? What... compassion was she capable of? Of forgiving an Arrancar of past sins...? "....you want to fight me, don't you?" Orihime's tone was slightly sad as she spoke, but she remained calm. She was almost tempted to comfort Loly, but knew that would be a naive move due to her actions in the past. "It isn't fair for me to obtain an easy victory in something like this..." She explained, eyes slightly down at the ground. "I said it before: the only thing I can do right now is to face your anger... and I can only do that if you're willing not to hold back." Then, she raised her eyes up to stare at Loly's figure again, keeping her distance as the healing commenced. "You want to see my anger?!" This girl made no sense... but she had helped her... as she had in the past. And that attitude... why did she act like this?! It was maddening! Tears now gone, she grit her teeth. This woman had to pay, she had to! For the reasoning... she had none anymore. '"Escolopendra, Poison!" 'her tone emitting a venomous tone, swirling energy poured from her body. And soon, the toxic mist dispersed, a horomone inflitrating the air that would cause anger to rise from all her foes... fear more susceptable. Her tentacles lashing around, her arms now doubled. "Here's my anger! This is my anger!" Menoly looked down in a mixture of strife and pity, her friend was feeling so much pain. And this Orihime would soon learn of Loly's dark side as she had before. She had seen the form before... ...but this was a new feeling. She immediately placed a hand to her heart, shock filling her... what was this sudden feeling that came over her? A murderous intent filling her very bones... as her eyes fell upon the transformed Arrancar, the aura swept over her, and her strong willpower fought against it. However, she couldn't help but get malicious thoughts into her head. Why ''did she choose to spare this girl if she was going to make such a foolish decision? All she did was make her offensive weapon even stronger... with this active, there would be no hesitation in deciding this woman's fate... Never she had experienced such elation before in combat... Orihime lowered her hand as well as her head, a uncharacteristically malicious smile coming across her features. With what would've been assumed as a sign of complete insanity, she began to giggle, excitedly...repeatedly...maniacally. She was going to enjoy picking this woman apart... before this fight was over, she would break down and burn every single bridge that Loly had. And she would love it. Loly only watched as this woman became under the influence of her toxin. Bringing her arms around, she prepared to crush the woman with a swift side-swipe, her arms perparing to retract if Orihime tried to duplicate her last action. "....this is your anger?" All it took was another Santen Kesshun in order to stop the attack in its tracks, the tentacles bouncing off of the shield. "What a pity..." She taunted the Arrancar. "I give you a chance to combat me on an even level... and you waste it with such a weak Resurrecion." Upon that, she once again dissipated the shield, her eyes looking for a good way to attack. "My only desire is to see your head rolling at my feet." Loly began to drip saliva at her the corner of her lips, dripping on the concrete... it immediately began eating through the ground as if wet tissue paper, the venom is such high quantities... it even put a mobrid stench into the air. '"'Empapando de Saliva." she stated, and soon more saliva began oozing out of her mouth. Soon, she swished the spit in her mouth, and launched it out in a series of bolts, perparing to melt her foe's defenses. "With that attack? Like that'll ever happen..." Even as Orihime continued to poke and prod, she raised her hands up to her defense. The Santen Kesshun barrier grew larger, but she chose not to wait for the bolts to complete the paths to their destinations. With a yell, she forced the barrier forward like a projectile attack, launching it with her own speed and power. "Atracador Corteza!" releasing a yell, two spheres formed at her shoulders, and grew, forming two overlapping layers over her body. Designed to absorb spiritually powered techniques... and then sending backlash in the form of an explosion, the more power that was absorbed... the stronger the explosion was from the twin orbs around her form. Watching in delight as the attack was absorbed, feeding the shield to send a dangerous backlash... waiting for 20 more seconds... then it would release. Until then... she concentrated. Menoly watched with a raised brow, this fight was indeed getting intresting. From a safe point of view of course... "You've left yourself wide open! '''Santen Kesshun!" Before, the absorption of energy forced the fairies to back off. However, another summoning by Orihime caused them to form into another shape. This time, a pyramid barrier surrounded Loly, preventing her from escape. In order for Loly to break out of it, she'd have to break her concentration from the attack in order to absorb the barriers again... and she could only wonder how much the Arrancar could take. For the moment, she was imprisoned. Lifting her hand up, Orihime summoned Tsubaki to her aid, the fairy standing in her hand with his arms folded across his chest. "Though..." She muttered. "I do have to thank you for one thing... and that's for releasing your form." "Cocky, aren't we?" So if a shield was placed around her... it didn't matter. Her attack would pack enough punch after 20 seconds to rip off the top of a building, and tear apart a human's body if caught in it... The orbs exploded, sending a large repulse of chaotic energy towards all directions, preparing to crush anyone or anything in it's massive overdose of pressure. "At least let me finish before you-- Agh..." If it wasn't so serious, Orihime's expression would've looked comically annoyed. However, she decided to go with the flow. Her shield was strong, but she didn't know what the full extent of Loly's attack was. She had to be quick. With a gentle pushing motion, she sent Tsubaki on the attack once more. Usually, due to her natural timid nature, the sprite wouldn't have been able to do much. However, in this case, the "princess" was practically filled with murderous intent, all thanks to Loly's Resurrecion. This one would transform her attack into one of devastating power. As Loly's reiatsu came towards her, she raised a finger towards the woman, the dangerous smile on her face. Then, she "fired". "Bang." Almost immediately, their attacks collided, ripping the very building they were in with their power. Loly watched as the display took hold, safe in the comfort of her expanding pulse. It was a perfect hybrid defense, capable of inflciting on par offensive damage. Standing there in the wake. "Your so pathetic... even with MY rage, your still nothing. You think this is your own?! NO, Your just a puppet of my rage!" Loly began screaming, slowly, the world began to vibrate, two orbs of energy began forming at her shoulders, and began siphoing to the front of her mouth, harvesting all the energy in the zone, and adding her own. It was going to shake Orihime's very core. She could still absorb energy?! It baffled the girl. And it indeed shook her to her very core, the power reverberating into her body. She raised an arm to shield her from the winds that were being created. A flashback raced through her head - it was Loly, protecting her from Yammy. It was in that very same Resurrecion form that she had been brutally smashed by one simple blow from the brute. However, in that very same flashback, she also saw herself, staring on in horror and sympathy... it wasn't the malice that she was holding against the Arrancar now.... ...was she losing herself? ...what would her friends think? "You're just a puppet of my rage!!!" She had fell right into Loly's trap... and now she had to get out of it! Her old persona rising to the surface once more, she could sense to her horror Tsubaki being consumed by the blast. In an effort to protect herself, she raised her arms up to her chest, hands positioned as if they were holding two swords. The blast came to meet her... and the swords formed. That was where the attack exploded entirely... and the visual on Orihime was blocked out by the energy. Come closer... attack me... feed my boiling hatred! Fuel your emotions with fear! Your desires are compelling... come to me... attack me... come to me!!! ''the energy hissed in the minds of Loly's foes... it was the horomones talking as a means to pull Orihime to the blast. The energy began growing, and Loly's body began to shake, falling on her knees from the power. Menoly knew this was getting out of hand. She could remember this once... and that was when they had a strong arguement... but never before. Coming to Orihime's aid, she offered her help, standing beside her. "Don't thank me..." she muttered, at this point, Loly's rage was crushing her very being... and the rate at which the power she was engulfing was becoming stressful. It was time to pay back Orihime that favor... "M...menoly-san..." Stunned eyes drifted towards Menoly, blinking once or twice. However, that shock was forced out of her mind by the situation at hand. Nodding silently, Orihime lifted her swords, this time in a confident manner. She didn't know what Menoly was going to do, but for now, she was going to put her trust in the Arrancar. However, she had the thought cross her mind. ''"She's doing this for Loly.... isn't she?" Somewhere in her heart, a twinge of relief came within her. Menoly perpared her sword, swirling it, and perpared her attack, breaking the boundry of her Ressurrecion, Encerrar... The rapier emerged, "Make sure to protect me if this goes wrong." Soon, her body vanished, and reappaered by Loly, trying not to be crushed by the energy. Loly's eyes snapped open, sending a mental connection. So you attempt to help her?! Get out of my way, or you'll be the first to die! ''Menoly ignored it, stabbing her palm on her rib-cage, and stabbing her rapier in the tag that formed. Soon... Loly gasped in pain, as her lung began to cripple... the lungs would shut down... and Loly would lose her technique. Loly frowned as the energy vanished, grasping Menoly with her tentacles, she howled, "Betrayer!" Menoly hissed as the centipedes wrapped around her, and the acid began eating her Hierro. Now was time for help... These would be the final efforts. With another scream, raw and straight from the heart, Orihime swung her sword... and let go of the hilt. It spun around like a knife, the projectile path heading straight for Loly's tentacles. Because Loly was so distracted, the reiatsu cut straight through the centipede-like arms that held Menoly. Then, with her second sword, she tossed it like a spear, straight and true... ''THUNK! It barely missed the heartline. But, combined with Menoly's technique, it would hopefully subdue the woman before she could strike once more. As she held that pose, tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't deserve this....! Loly screamed. Her centipede arms flaling. She glanced to them both with anger unfortold. "Y-you... betray me... and help her?" Menoly affirmed, her gaze clearly hurt underneath but retaining an emotionless face... she didn't want to show the tears at her partner's suffering... "I'm helping you from your own rage... your a puppet to it. Not the puppeteer..." instantly, blood trickled from the corner of her lips and her eyes drifted to the back of her head, Resurreccion gone... body at the end of the blades... ready to fall. "Sorry Loly... but sometimes... you are wrong about others." Loly's influence was gone. Orihime's malice had dissipated completely. And with that... she lost it. As the screams continued to echo within her own head, she fell to her knees, holding her face in her hands as she started sobbing audibly. There was no words that could properly express the guilt she was feeling right now. Because she had stepped to them in the first place, Menoly had been forced to attack her own friend. Because of her actions, Orihime made Loly suffer! How could she bring herself to believe that she deserved to live for such? She didn't. Loly was right. She was a monster. Menoly placed her hand firmly on Orihime's shoulder. "No reason to cry..." she sighed, "It wasn't you, it was that mist... it affected me once before as well..." "Don't get me wrong... I'm not saying this 'cause we're friends. But I'm stating the truth..." Menoly sighed, Loly would need healing... and... so much more. This was going to prove negative. "Believe me... better not to blame yourself, when it wasn't your fault." Loly lay there, unconcious and desolate. At Menoly's touch, Orihime could only look up with a tear-stained face. "B...but...she didn't deserve to be wounded like this. I should've never came here, if I knew it was going to lead to this. I...I'm so sorry...." Slowly, she allowed herself to stand. "....I....I'm not going to let it end like this. I just can't...!" She walked past Menoly, almost staggering to where Loly was. Her body was both emotionally and physically drained... but she was determined not to fall. As she came close enough, Orihime fell to her knees, reaching out with her hands. She had to regain herself. "Sōten Kisshun." Once again, the circle surrounded Loly's body, and the healing energy began to commence its work. Loly began to quiver under the effects of the energy. Menoly stated again. "Like you wouldn't have. Your destiny is fixed. Or atleast, in my view certain events are." she took a seat crossed legged behind Orihime. "You've got a good heart... and your helping now. Despite damage done, your not bad. Loly needed this out of her system... and I suggest you stay when she awakes." Orihime slightly flinched under the statement. Staying here, with the person who wanted nothing more than her death? "What do you mean....?" She asked quietly. "Won't she attempt to attack me, or even you, again...?" Apologies Loly stiffed slightly, fidgeting from the healing. The healing was close to complete, if not already. She would awake soon... Menoly shook her head. "I mean, your not going anywhere. And she won't harm you... just because you heal her doesn't mean she'll be ready for combat... and she's out of that state... if anything, I don't want this grudge to hold. Your both good people, Loly just needs control." "....yeah...." That was something that Orihime shared. She wanted this grudge to so desperately end, this hatred of her to cease. Her eyes immediately shifted towards the slightly moving body of Loly. Hopefully, she would manage to turn on her back in order for them to meet eyes. Then, she remembered! Menoly had been injured, if only for a small bit. "Menoly-san..." She muttered. "Should I heal you, too?" Menoly rolled her shoulders. "Nah, it's fine." Loly awoke, her eyes gazing up, she saw the two figures... Menoly and Orihime. "T....c...h." She lay where she was, too exhausted from the use of spiritual power, but her mind was clear. "My head.... hu...rts." "I'll try to help you as much as I can...." Orihime said calmly, fearing the worst even as she continued to heal the broken woman. "But I can't promise I can rid you of everything...." She was reluctant to say anymore... until she fully understood Loly's reaction to her presence. After all, if she talked when Loly was feeling too angry, then what was the point? "Wh-whatever..." Loly grit her teeth, trying to atleast sit up, waiting for Orihime to finish the healing process. "Why are you still here...?" it was odd, why hadn't she ran? The last memories were all a blur... she remembered the Resurreccion, but then it all became distorted. Menoly pointed out, "I asked that she did. You are going to talk with her." What? That's all Menoly was going to say? Orihime turned her head over her shoulder to give Menoly a rather helpless look. She didn't know what to begin with? How was she going to begin a conversation with someone who hated her so much? It was somewhat cruel... Loly looked to Orihime directly, at first silent, nothing said. If they needed to talk, like heck she would start the apologies. If she even had any... Menoly waited, crossing her arms. "And like heck either of you even move away, your both going to talk. So get started." At this, Orihime allowed a sheepish smile to cross her face. "Y....you're not making this very easy, Menoly-san..." She commented lightly, before she slowly turned back to Loly. "All right... I guess I'll begin, then." Taking in a deep breath, she looked into Loly's eyes. "I know it's probably a bit too much to ask... but before this even started, you said I didn't understand, even when I explained it from my point of view. What was it I was missing? I...I can't apologize for something I don't completely understand...." She was fully aware that she had caused Loly pain... but in what way? Loly murmered, she knew this had to be done... "I... you never knew mine." Her words slower then average, she was sharing this knowledge with the woman she had attempted to kill twice... "Aizen, he... recruited us into his army. As he did most Hollows, changing them to Arrancars." "Me and Menoly were prime choices... our... births were side by side. At the exact same moment, we were born as Hollows, and a bond formed..." Loly let out a deep-breath on her own. "He had plans for us... we just recently found out when we were left for dead, in Las Noches, but before then... when you came along, he forgot us. Just like that." "Your powers... your ability to revive and heal, could make projects last forever... could aid him in whatever he desired, all his creations could be perfected." "When you came there... you threatened my existance, my life. And I had no way to show my fear other then rage. I didn't hate you... but I hated what I knew was going to happen." As Loly spoke, Orihime's eyes widened in surprise. She had never heard such information before! It wasn't simply because of her taking their place... it was because she had involuntarily interfered with something that would've...well... she didn't quite know just yet. "And... what were those plans?" She pressured on, insisting on knowing everything before she spoke. An idiotic mouth was worthless, after all. "Aizen had ideas. To form two Hollows or Arrancars into one single entity. To create the combined might of both, forming an entirely new being. With this done... I can only understand that if this worked." Loly stopped for a moment, "But your powers were greater then this idea. And that ceased. Why create a faulty pair as one? When he could conduct endless projects with rejuvenation?" "...I told you..." Orihime began to get a bit defensive. "I had no control over that..." Why was this woman blaming her for something she had no control over? It didn't make sense.... Behind rocks a slight distance away was none other than the two members of Team Ningensei: Senkaku and Hermosa. They were both listening in, having sensed the destruction going on when Loly had lost control of herself. Despite being blind, Hermosa could hear a bit better than her counter-part could, occasionally relaying bits of it for Senkaku to understand. They were eavesdropping, true... but, hell, would you ignore the effects of battle going on in such an area? Loly shrugged, "I know... I know... atleast now." looking directly to Orihime for doubt or maybe for reassurance. "I can't blame you, not anymore. I've realized that Aizen was mad... insane with power. And I loathe him for tossing us aside. I don't hate. You've helped me... you even brought back Menoly, where Aizen sent his dogs to finish us off." Loly looked to her, a smile, a genuine one. "I thank you... for helping us. And I... want you to forgive me for this blind rage." Menoly was proud of Loly. "I already have..." Orihime answered, smiling in relief and nodding. Finally, the demon could be finally put to rest! "And I'm sorry for having to inflict such pain on you... unwillingly or otherwise." Loly smiled. It was a good feeling... to forgive. Menoly smiled as well. "Thank you Orihime-chan, I know due to the past... things seemed darker. But, I'm glad this is done with." Reassuring her with a pat on the shoulder. "And, if your ever in distress... or out of friends. We'll give it our best to offer you some conversation." Extending her hand, it was an offer of friendship. At least... to start one. They weren't going to be buddy-buddy. But it was better to have allies then past enemies. Upon the contact with her shoulder, Orihime turned her head once more to look at Menoly. She was paying attention to both of them - because Loly seemed to be fine now, she released the healing barrier in order for the woman to move freely. Then, she abruptly turned towards Menoly... ...and, ignoring the hand, the moved forward, arms embracing Menoly in her own display of gratitude. "Thank you..." She whispered, smiling as she released her as well. Menoly was a bit shocked by the hug, but atleast it was cut short. "Welcome." she rubbed the back of your head. "No worries, good luck, and all that." she shrugged, "I've got my hands full keeping up with this mess." Loly's eye twitched, "Quiet you!" her tone more playful then aggrivated. This made Orihime put a hand behind her mouth to giggle a little. She couldn't help but find their interaction funny - they didn't seem so heartless once one had gotten to know them a bit more... right after they had just finished attempting to kill each other. "Well.... I guess that settles it..." She muttered, allowing herself to stand up. "Since Loly's fine, I'd better get going..." "I wish you good luck, and, the offer is always up if you want to see us again." Loly muttered, it felt odd saying such now. Menoly nodded in agreement, picking up her friend in a marriage-composure. Loly nearly fell out of her arms trying to balance herself. "You could have gave me a heads up, and I'm fine now." Menoly scoffed, laughing afterwards, "Shut up and enjoy the ride." With a nod in their direction, Orihime made one last wave in their direction, before turning off and running away. Anyone else would've thought of her insane to do so... but she had the thought of visiting this area again. It was the only way to strengthen their newly formed comradeship. She was glad to have made such out of her former enemies - after all, she was never one to embrace grudges. Would she be happy, sitting in such a desolate city and talking with friends? Maybe. Maybe not. But she was certainly willing to find out. Loly and Menoly both watched as she left, and began walking back to the camp... they were probably going to be met by the two that had eavesdropped... Loly rocked back and forth as Menoly walked with she in her arms, deep in thought from the days of Projects... ''she knew that there was more. Maybe now, they could both become powerful. Without Aizen's help. Menoly glanced to her friend in her own thoughts... "Oi..." When they came as close as possible, Senkaku stuck his head out behind the ruffle, his eyes only showing. Hermosa's head also stuck out from their hiding place.... unfortunately, she had the mistake of looking in the opposite direction, resulting in the back of her head being turned towards the two girls. The man would've smiled a little, had he not been concerned with his comrades' condition. "Are you two all right? That was quite a show you put on..." He commented lightly. Loly snickered, "Hey... Hermosa, this way sweet-heart." she had held in the laugh, after all, they were friends. Menoly pointed out, "Yeah, just a personal dispute, you know that all members of our group seem to have them." a smile on her lips. It was quite fortunate that Hermosa looked past such teasings. Immediately, she turned her head to look over her shoulder, a slightly surprised look on her features. "Oh..." Was all she muttered, though inwardly she was feeling a bit idiotic. Her blindness was quite an annoyance in that fashion! But, she was fortunate to act mature in such circumstances... Senkaku tilted his head to the side, a ghost of a smile gracing his countenance. He moved upward a little, resting his arms on the slab of stone that served as their hiding place. "I can't help but notice, though... the last two times, Loly was helping you... but now it's the other way around." His eyes squinted shut into a slightly comic upside-down U shape. "Are you getting soft... ''nee-san?" Loly squinted to him, "Hey now, I am not getting soft!" Menoly jokingly argued the fact, rocking her back and forth for affect. "Your the one in my arms, wounded and helpless." That's when Loly's twitch formed, "Shut up all of you!" She covered her ears, huffing, she wasn't soft, dang it! Thankfully, it wasn't Nnoitra or Melina who was there - otherwise, Loly would've gotten a bigger embarrassment. The two halves managed to keep their laughter restrained to chuckles, Hermosa having to hide her mouth with one of her hands. It was quite humorous after all - the sight of equally "aged" women, and one rocking the other like a child! Who wouldn't get at least a chuckle out of that? However, the hilarity was quite short. "All right... since you're done... we can head back." Senkaku muttered, lowering his hands to place them in his pockets. "And by the way... who was that woman?" "Just some enemy in our past. But, I think things have changed now..." Menoly mentioned, and Loly had finally stopped holding her hands over her ears, but a pout was evident. Menoly added some more, still standing as normal. "Plus, me and Loly have got some training to do..." "I'd be glad to help with that." Hermosa offered, having spoke up for the first time since she had accompanied them. She held her hands clasped behind her back, walking forward with a rather sure gait, though she stayed close to her companions for fear of drifting off. She could sense their presence with her own spiritual energy... but attempting to use it naturally would cause her to exhaust much more faster. "And we'll appreciate it." Menoly answered in a kind effort. Loly began to get sleepy eyed... gosh dang it, all this rocking was making her comfy... and sleepy. She was trying to keep them open, and she nodded, but a yawn soon escaped. "Hm? Though...." A little surprised, Hermosa glanced in the direction of the yawn, resulting in her "looking" at them. "We could wait until tomorrow or later on...." She continued. She smiled a little, hiding a hand behind her mouth once again. "Your child is getting tired." Menoly looked to Loly, "Tomorrow sounds good, Hermosa-chan." Loly's eyes were now slits, murmuring a come-back to Hermosa. "Ssshhh... you..." it was intended to be louder, but she was tired. Too much energy wasted, plus, she had been up all day... Menoly snickered, "Should be fun."